snubfighterfandomcom-20200214-history
TIE/D automated starfighter
' |image= |type=Droid starfighter |manufacturer=Sienar Fleet Systems (TIE Series design)Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide *Cybot Galactica (piloting system) *World Devastator factories (primary manufacturer) |length=6.3 m |width= |height= |emptyweight= |fullweight= |sublight engine=SFS twin ion engines |ftl engine= |atmosphere speed=1,300 km/h |sublight speed= |ftl speed= |range= |armament=2 x Laser cannons |crew=1 x Cybot Galactica Ace-6 droid brain |passengers= |cargo= |role=Multi-environment attack fighter |year=New Republic era''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' |affiliation=Galactic Empire Dark Empire |other= |appear=''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' Dark Empire Dark Empire audio drama Dark Empire II Empire's End }} The TIE/D automated fighter, or droid/drone TIE fighter, was a TIE Series starfighter used by the reborn Emperor Palpatine during his attacks on the New Republic in 10 ABY. Characteristics The TIE/D automated starfighter took the standard TIE fighter command pod with twin ion engines and twin laser cannons, additional armor plating and rectangular wing panels with adjustable pitch were added. Despite their heavier armor, they could actually reach a higher atmospheric speed than the TIE/IN interceptors—overall, they were fast, small, and very expendable. A single TIE/D cost 170,000 Galactic credits. The starfighter had rectangular solar arrays with a movable wing servo to fuel the power generator. The 6.3 metre-long craft was capable of 100 MGLT. Instead of a living pilot, the craft was equipped with a Cybot Galactica Ace-6 droid brain. The 10-kilogram unit allowed Sienar Fleet Systems to increase the TIE/D's shielding. History droid schematics.]] The TIE/D was initially developed by General Arndall Lott, one of many post-Battle of Endor/Legends warlords. Sienar Fleet Systems engineers based the TIE/D on their original TIE/LN starfighter, and as a result, many of the vehicle's design elements came from the standard TIE.StarWars.com Databank With the automation experiment of the Katana fleet as his original inspiration, General Lott's first attempts at automated combat systems were based on slaving multiple war machines to a single remote pilot. Though this method saw limited success, its overall inefficiency and susceptibility to jamming prompted a new approach. The droid starfighters of the Clone Wars provided Imperial scientists with the basis for a new automated fighter. Every TIE/D had an integrated Cybot Galactica Ace-6 droid brain which could be updated with new tactics—despite this, it was still often easily outwitted by sentient starfighter pilots. The finalized version of the TIE/D debuted against the New Republic on Dac, six years after the Battle of Endor. The Imperial World Devastators invaded the world in the Battle of Calamari, and their internal factories made swarms of TIE/Ds from the elements of the very world they attacked.Dark Empire During the battle, TIE/D fighters were pitted against New Republic V-wings and E-wings. The massive numbers of TIE/Ds provided them with an inherent advantage, but New Republic pilots were able to outwit these drones just as Galactic Republic clone and Jedi pilots were able to outwit Separatist droid starfighters in the past.StarWars.com Databank The New Republic's Rogue Squadron battled and defeated squadrons of the automated starfighters, which were attacking Mon Calamari cities. When the tide turned against the Empire on Mon Calamari, most of their TIE/D manufacturing capability was destroyed along with the World Devastators. As their piloting ability never matched that of living pilots, the droids were eventually abandoned. The dream of a perfect automated military force would remain out of the reach of the Galactic Empire. Behind the scenes After premiering in the Dark Empire comic book, the TIE/D was the first Expanded Universe LEGO set, released in the TIE Collection set (10131). Sources *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Droids, Technology and the Force: A Clash of Phenomena (article) *''Databank TIE/D fighter entry'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Notes and references Category:Star Wars Category:Light Fighters Category:Non FTL Fighters Category:Needs Picture